


I Don't Know Her

by xdeadeyesx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Biphobia, Bisexual Harley Quinn, Canary thinks she a top, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-adjacent, Coercion, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, First Kiss, Harley is a service top, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Black Canary, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon maybe, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Smut, i have adhd, smut to come, so this will probably become an orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdeadeyesx/pseuds/xdeadeyesx
Summary: Times that Birds of Prey purposefully downplayed or cut out the very gay and very sexy ways that Harley Quinn and Black Canary knew each other.
Relationships: Black Canary/Harley Quinn, Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

If you ever asked Black Canary if she knew who Harley Quinn was, she would say, “Of course I know who she is. Everybody knows who she is.” 

She was Harley Fucking Quinn, that psycho white chick dating that psycho white dick, Joker. 

She’s watched them plenty of times here at Sionis’ place, cuddled up and surrounded by their crew, Harley on Joker’s lap acting all lovey and slutty at the same time. Half the time he’s totally ignoring her, searching for new blond bitches to leer at over the harlequin’s shoulder. The other half of the time he manhandles her like a damn perv, sticking his tongue down her throat while he grabs her tits or wraps his hand around her neck all rough. The thing was, Harley seemed to love it. If that didn’t make her psycho, Lance didn’t know what did. 

Canary hated working here. She hated the men always trying to fuck her. Always with something nasty to say. All she wanted was to make her cash and go the fuck home. 

She thought the night was finally over. She had gone to the bar for a drink and to catch her breath and found herself next to the aforementioned blonde, right in the middle of a pivotal moment of self-discovery. 

“How do you spell mercernerry… mercenier… merceran…”

_Only white girls get PhD’s and still can’t spell._ Canary rolled her eyes internally. _If I don’t look, I can pretend I don’t hear her. Go away, pale bitch!_

“Singer lady woman! You’re really, really good!” 

_Oh, okay, it’s like that._ Canary finally looks at her, unlit cigarette dangling from her mouth, taking in her “I’m a zany babydoll bitch” outfit and makeup, face tats, the fact that she’s trashed and looks half-dead. 

_And hot. Goddamn she is still sexy. Fuck me._

She does give the blond the cuntiest look possible as she’s thinking all this. She replies with more attitude than should be possible with just one word.

“Yeah.” Huffs like her suffering knows no end and takes a long drink from her whiskey. She really just wants to go home. 

She refuses to look at what she can feel is Harley staring at her and smiling. She begins to feel a blush starting behind her ears and suddenly she can feel the woman right next to her. 

“Do you know what a Harlequin is?” she slurs. 

_Imagine a bitch with the nerve to have only one eyebrow bedazzled._ “Janky ass clown with bad eye makeup?”

“Ooh,” Harley flinches, an exaggerated look of pain on her face as she makes eye contact pointedly, “Ouch!” Smiles widely with a warm twinkle in her eye. 

Canary looks away but it’s too late. She is smiling like a fool and laughing. They both are. 

Harley’s voice takes on a hushed and solemn quality. “A harlequin’s role is to serve. An audience. A master. You know a harlequin’s nothing without a master. And no one gives two fucks who we are beyond that,” she ends wistfully, turning quickly and looking back out towards the club.

Almost against her will, Lance’s eyes shift outward too, to the table where Sionis is holding court like a small-time, slightly femme Pablo Escobar. She feels shame and anger flood through her and she knows that Harley meant for her to look at him, that she has read them both like an open book. 

_Fuck you and your PhD, bitch. I can never tell if I want to fuck you or slap the shit out of you._

But she would never say that to Joker’s girl in public. The stories of what he had done to people to protect her “honor” were legend. 

“I don’t know who you think I am, lady, but I’m not her.” Two can play this, “I don’t know her,” game. 

Harley ignores the dig and tries to figure out what to say in a place where everyone was always listening. How could she get Canary to forgive her, to at least _listen_ to her? To see her and understand why she had had to disappear? “Puddin’ and I broke up. You’re the first person I’ve said that to.”

Canary looks at her, shocked. This was big news. But why was she telling _her_ ? They hadn’t talked for _months_. 

“Yeah. For good this time. And for the first time, in a long time, I’m all on my lonesome. It’s great.” Lance can hear the tears in her voice. But she doesn’t care. She can’t. This means that everyone is going to want her clown ass dead, including Sionis. Even if she hadn’t decided she could never trust her again, that was reason enough not to fuck with her. She needs to get out of here. 

She leans in as close as she dares and murmurs, “Welcome to the club,” as she leaves. 

“Thanks.” 

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you asked Harley Quinn how she thought it would go the next time she saw Black Canary, what happened would be only a little worse than what she had imagined. 

She always came to the club hoping to see Canary, or at least hear her sing. She was basically a groupie at this point. Also, truth be told, she was there to keep drowning her sorrows in drugs, liquor, sex, and violence. Sionis’ club was perfect for all of that.

By the time that the Black Canary came to the stage, Harls was well and truly trashed. Whatever pills she had taken mixed with the liquor had her hurtling through space with a smile on her face.

When Canary began to sing, Harley felt immediately overtaken. She shut her eyes and let the sensations race though her. Canary’s voice caressed her body, the emotions in her tone aiming straight for Harley’s chest and blooming. Riding the flow of Canary’s singing was exhilarating and heartbreaking and Harley felt herself vibrating with the desire to talk to her again, to show her how much she still wanted her. 

She wasn’t leaving until they had a chance to talk and make things right. 

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time she had interacted with Black Canary, she had been here with her Puddin, sitting in his lap and nuzzling his neck, whispering about what a _good boy_ he was while subtly rocking on his emerging hardon. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks and dug in his fingers, increasing the pressure.

He squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. On top of the bruises he had left the night before. 

While this pain tonight was not bad, was exciting and would normally have her wet and wanting, the pain from the night before was bad. Very bad. Sometimes Harley lost track of what was good and what was bad between her and Mr. J but sometimes it was very, very clear. 

She was so used to violence and abuse she thought it was how people showed you they cared. Or at least, they showed they cared after they hurt you. 

She told herself that all she ever wanted was to be loved by him but somewhere along the way she got addicted to the power she got through him. His sanctification of violence and chaos made her feel chosen, holy almost. She convinced herself that this was what passion, what fate felt like, that it was all worth it when you were in love. 

The bruises remind her that she isn’t in love. Not anymore. 

“Sugar pie, I need to go to the little girl’s room.” He lets her up, slapping her ass as she saunters away. When she looks back to giggle at him and bring a hand to her mouth like a real-life pin-up girl, she sees the ravishing resident singer for Sionis’ spot watching them, a look of disgust on her face as she spies Joker’s lecherous smile. Her eyes slide over to Harley, slowly making their way up her figure before meeting her eyes. Her hungry look turns to shock as she realizes she has been caught. Harley smirks at her and winks. The chanteuse schools her face quickly, turning away and making a beeline for the far corner of the club.

Harley smiles, a shark catching the scent of blood, and follows. 

Just as she suspected, the singer is headed into the bathroom. Harley speeds up until she is just behind the woman when she pulls the door open. She ghosts inside without touching the door at all.

Canary hasn’t noticed Harley’s presence. So she leans up against the adjacent wall and watches. 

The woman pauses at a mirror that covers the entire wall, rearranging her locks and checking her lipstick. Harley can’t help but think she is perfect and imagines what she would look like after Harley got a hold of her, hair wild, lipstick smeared, mouth panting. 

“So do ya eye-fuck all the patrons like that or do ya just have a thing for badass broads?”

Canary is startled but doesn’t show it. Instead she meets Harley’s eyes in the mirror and puts on her best don’t-fuck-with-me-bitch face. 

Harley approaches with a knowing smile in response, stopping when she is just inches from Canary, who continues to hold a look of impassive disdain. 

She brings her lips right to Canary’s ear and whispers, “Don’t worry, I have a thing for pretty girls too. Especially ones who sing like angels.” Harley lays it on thick. There’s no room or time for subtlety.

“I actually came in here to piss, so can you save whatever curious straight chick seduction you had planned til after I’ve emptied my bladder?”

_Ouch._ _If ya wants straight girl seduction, I’ll give it to ya, ya little brat._ She switches to an air of innocence, her voice bashful, almost, hands clasping behind her back. “Aw, you’re just so gorgeous, I can’t help it. I just wanted to talk to ya a li’l and tell ya how much I love your singing. Go ahead, I can wait.” 

She takes a step back and lets a small pout play on her lips, lowers her eyes as if repentant. She brings them back up just in time to catch the stunning woman still staring at her, only now with barely veiled hunger, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. Harley smirks ever so slightly and bats her eyelashes for effect. She thinks that maybe she is finally getting somewhere. 

Canary rolls her eyes and walks to the farthest stall, slamming it closed and locking it noisily.

She takes in a ragged breath as quietly as possible, her face jammed somewhere between a scowl and a smile. She cannot believe that her crush caught her staring and seems to be into it! Her face moves into full scowl because she’s already had this talk with herself. This crush is one that is not safe to have. No one here is safe to be fucking around with, especially this hot white girl murderer who is dating one of the scariest motherfuckers Canary has ever been around. 

_Lord Jesus, why must you try me so?_

On top of all these thoughts and feelings, she is so turned on from Harley’s flirting that she is having a hard time peeing. 

“Hey, I can leave if ya want. Ya know, in case you’re the type who can’t go if you know someone is listenin or somethin…”

“Shut up, Harley!”

“Okay.”

After a few more moments she finally relaxes enough to pee and breathes a sigh of relief. 

The women’s bathroom is the kind with custom stalls, each one enclosed with its own sink and sleek design theme. She’s grateful for the privacy as it gives her more time to avoid Harley. Maybe it would be better if she just got bored and left. She takes her time and starts washing her hands _very_ thoroughly. She hears a tap on the door. 

Fuck. Should she open the door? It would be _such_ a bad idea. 

Harley stands at the bathroom stall waiting, hoping she hasn’t taken things too far. 

The thing was, when it came to men, Harley Quinn had em all sewn up. Men were easy. There was a reason she called him Puddin. He would never admit to it but the green-coiffed sociopath turned to goo anytime she showed him even the slightest bit of affection. He was hungry for it, starved. When no else was around, he was her li’l mama’s boy, lost and clinging to her like a suckling babe. 

The first time he ever revealed his vulnerable side was soon after he did the worse thing he ever did to her. 

It was a high she couldn’t even put to words, the power she felt in the face of his regret and repentance, the most feared man in Gotham City vulnerable and needy in her arms. 

But just like with all drugs, eventually the bad outweighed the good. She could only bear cruelty and violence so many times before the fantasy of being special-- _Only I know his true softness and sweetness, swear ta god!_ \--started to fade. And anyway no matter how hard she chased it, the high was never as good as the first time. 

So now she finds herself here, in the women’s bathroom of a club owned by a mobster, about to proposition an admittedly very entrancing woman who is so far giving her mixed signals cuz she’s fucking tired of men and who ever said she didn’t fuck women anyway? Sometimes she just got a total boner over a babe, especially bombshells who looked at her the way she had seen Black Canary looking at her.

In this moment in life where she knew she wanted to leave Joker but was scared that no one would ever want her again, would ever look at her with the same desire and devotion that he did, Black Canary’s fiery gaze reminded her that she would always have options.

The sink finally shuts off, she hears the rustle of paper towels, the silence stretching. Harley is not used to being rejected so... she knocks again. This time the door to the stall flies open.

“Bitch, can’t you just take a fucking hint?” Canary hisses, her eyes dark, her gaze crackling.

Harley opens her mouth to apologize but what comes out is a gasp as Canary grabs her by the wrist, pulls her into the stall, and shuts and locks the door again.

“What do you want, Harley?”

“I just want ta get to know ya, gorgeous. That’s all.” 

Canary crosses her arms and fixes Harley with a suspicious glare. “I saw what happened to that server y’all took home last month. Why the fuck would I want to get involved with mess like that?”

“Hey,” Harley throws her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I never meant for that girl to get hurt. You know how he is. There’s only so much I can do,” she whines, her eyes so convincing that Canary is starting to doubt herself. Ultimately, Canary sucks her teeth in response and looks away. 

“You’re right though. I can leave ya alone if that’s what ya want, okay?” In contrast to her words, Harley’s body is moving closer. Her hand rises to Canary’s chin and she pulls on it gently until she brings Canary’s sweet brown eyes back to her own. “But for the record? This has nothing to do with Mr. J. I would wantcha all to myself. And I would treat ya nothin but sweet til you begged me not to.” Her smile is lazy, ravenous, cat-like. 

Canary can’t shake the feeling that she is about to be eaten alive. 

And enjoy every minute of it. 

“I would never wantcha ta get hurt,” Harley continues with sincerity. She leans even closer, her eyes glued to Canary’s plump lips, “just forget this ever happened.” 

And then she pounces on her and kisses her, hard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the smut would start after this. I swear I will try to do it. No guaranteed timeline. Abolish time! The world is burning! I'm a Gemini! But it's Virgo season so at least I've done something. Thanks for reading! Love ya. Praying for everyone's safety. Kudos and comment and bring a smile to my face, pretty please? <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Canary’s first time

To say that the kiss was unexpected is like saying that no one ever expected criminal activity to happen at Sionis’. 

Still, Black Canary is momentarily shocked and paralyzed. She stands there for several moments as Harley Quinn mauls her. 

When Canary finally breathes and feels the rough crash of their lips colliding, winces at the sharp glance of Harley’s teeth on her lips, she is immediately put on the defensive and resents it. If anyone was going to control this situation, it would be her. 

She grabs the sides of Harley’s face and licks aggressively at pale pink lips until her mouth is plunging past teeth and tangling with a sinuous tongue. A battle for dominance ensues. 

Grabbing the harlequin’s hip, Canary reverses their positions, slamming her tryst’s back against the wall with a bang that reverberates across the stalls. 

In Harley’s momentary stillness, Canary claims the advantage, kicking her legs apart and slipping her own thigh in between them, jamming her hip bone directly into the blond woman’s hot center. She smiles at the stifled gasp it elicits.

Her right hand continues to squeeze and knead at a soft hip in a steady rocking rhythm. Her left hand curves around a full breast, swiping her thumb over the hard nipple, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger until she feels a hiss blow against her blushing cheek.

The brown-skinned woman brings her mouth to the pale woman’s ear. “You want some of this, pushy bitch? I bet you’ve been wet since you saw me looking at you from the bar, huh?” 

She grabs both of Harley’s hips and drives them into the sharp curve of her hip forcefully, fucking at her dripping wet hole through the ever-dampening strip of her panties. 

Canary slides one hand back to grasp at an asscheek and squeezes hard. 

Harley lets out another hiss and swats away the hand. She twists and drops her shoulder, shoving Canary away just forcefully enough to make her take a full step back. 

The other woman blinks, confused. She stares at the hand that had just been enjoying a handful of warm flesh and then looks to Harley’s pained expression, already being put away and replaced with anger and bravado. 

“Are you o--? “

“Shut up,” Harley growls, her teeth bared. “Ya wanna fuck me? Stop trying to fuck me,” she says with a fierce smile, grabbing Canary by the neck and shoving her roughly against the opposite wall with twice the force that Canary had used. 

Canary’s gasp is cut short by Harley’s tightened chokehold and she feels a red rage flood her vision at the blond’s level of aggression.

She brings her elbow up and around, breaking Harley’s hold and body-checking the woman away from her, a deep scowl creasing her brow. 

“What the fuck Ha--”

Harley quickly lunges forward again and covers her mouth with a kiss, darting her tongue into Canary’s mouth and licking away whatever she had been trying to say. She brings her hands to the singer’s shoulders and pushes her against the wall again, this time more gently. 

“Shh… we’re just having fun. Don’t get mad,” she whispers against her lips, “but I gotta tell ya, I hate being dominated.”

“So do I!”

“No, ya don’t.”

“Yes. I. Do.”

No, you don’t,” she insists, shaking her head ruefully. “Not like me. If you’re hoping to get to touch me, you need to let me touch you first. After I get you off, you can have whatever you want.”

Canary opens her mouth to protest. 

“Nope. Them’s the rules. No negotiation.” Harley eyes her confidently and the singer realizes that she really doesn’t give a fuck what order things happen in if she can taste that smartass mouth right this second. 

She finds herself nodding mutely.

She pulls at the front of Harley’s dress until their lips meet and they kiss ferociously for several moments. 

Harley grabs her by the chin, tilting her head back and pulling down so that the singer’s mouth hangs open. 

She eyes her fiercely, brows knit and then sticks her tongue out to lave over the entirety of Canary’s full mouth like a cat licking a bowl of cream. 

The dreadheaded girl moans, feels wetness flood her pussy as Harley continues to lick at her mouth as it pleases her. 

Still holding her face firmly, Harley leans back and smiles devilishly, hocking spit into Canary’s mouth and diving in to lick at it. 

She stretches the spit between their mouths and then digs in with her hand, swiping the wetness from Canary’s tongue with two fingers. She brings it to her mouth before bending forward to spit and lick at her again. 

Canary’s mind tells her she should feel disgusted and insulted by this act but instead she is impossibly aroused and she moans desperately. 

Harley smirks, swiping spit from their mouths and plunging her wet hand down the waistband of Canary’s pants, beneath her panties and straight into her slippery folds.

“Oh shit!” Canary gasps. 

Harley giggles mischievously, finding her way through the singer’s folds until her two fingertips find her hard clit, rubbing circles into the sensitive nub and causing Canary to throw her head back and moan. 

Pleasure and pressure builds in Canary’s belly and she digs her nails into Harley’s forearm.

Suddenly, everything stops. Canary wrenches her eyes open and sees the blond standing before her, arms crossed 

“Turn around,” the harlequin whispers and the songbird feels something in her relent. 

She lifts a brow and offers her own smirk, turning to face the stall. She lifts her arms above her head and brings her forearms back down slowly, crossing her hands behind her neck as she spreads her stance. 

Black Canary strikes a provocative pose, one hip cocked to accentuate a full, round ass cheek and she looks back at Harley Quinn, her eyes challenging. 

Harley laughs silently, turning the other woman’s head back towards the wall and running her blunt nails from her neck to the top of her ass in one continuous, firm motion that causes Canary to arch her back. 

Her fingers hook the waist of the skintight black satin pants the singer is wearing and the lacy panties beneath.

Harley yanks both garments down to the bottom of tan thighs and Canary groans in anticipation.

The harlequin pulls the singer’s hips into her crotch, grinding her bare ass. She reaches around to cup her breasts and squeezes, pulling their bodies flush back to front. 

Canary trembles and bucks from the full-body contact and the way Harley is pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

“Fuck, i love your titties. Such hot little handfuls…”

Canary can only twist and gasp in response.

The blond bends them both at the waist. She places a palm on the top of Canary’s back to bend her over further as she stands up.

“Put your hands on the wall, Dinah.” The woman has no choice but to comply or fall forward on her face. Her palms and elbows stop her fall as Harley continues to thrust at her ass and knead each cheek.

“I need that ass right now, Dinah. Can I eat your ass, babe?”

“Y-yes. Fuck, yes!”

Harley drops to a crouch, spreading luscious ass cheeks wide and going straight for the little rosebud. She points her tongue at her target, swirling tiny, wet circles against the tight hole.

Canary squirms with pleasure against the slippery muscle just barely penetrating her and mewls.

“Mmm, yesss!”

Harley licks at her ass enthusiastically, pausing in between to plunge her pointed tongue deeper into Canary’s asshole until the woman’s hole begins to gape open, hungry to be filled.

Harley pulls back.

“Spread your cheeks for me, ya dirty bitch. I know ya like this shit. Show me how much you want me ta fuck your ass, baby.”

Canary doesn’t remember the last time she was so aroused and Harley’s filthy talk just pushes her higher. She cries out desperately and reaches back, spreading her ass cheeks for her demanding lover, her face and shoulder pressing into the wall and holding her up.

“Gimme that come. I’m gonna fuck you with it.”

Harley pushes two fingers deep into Canary’s pussy without warning and they slide in easily. Canary almost sobs as Harley fucks at her pussy a few times, gathering the wetness dripping down her thighs and pulling away.

“Do you like what I’m doing to you, Dinah?”

Canary’s only response is a high-pitched moan. 

“Tell me, Dinah, or I’ll stop!”

“Yes, I like it! I love it! Please, more!” Canary cries, her hips thrusting, her holes begging to be filled. 

“Where?”

“Fuck! M-my ass. Fuck my ass!”

“Good girl,” Harley hums. She adds more spit to her cum-slicked fingers and rubs her fingertip at the entrance of Canary’s asshole. She begins to thrust gently but insistently until her fingertip disappears into the inviting hole. 

With each thrust Harley sinks in her finger deeper until the full length of her finger is buried deep in the singer’s ass. 

Canary smacks her hand over her mouth to hold in the high-pitched squeal growing in her chest. Harley hocks more spit at her hole and begins to fuck her in earnest, reaching around with her other hand to rub Canary’s clit in time with her thrusts. 

Canary’s eyes roll back in her head and she bites down on her hand to hold back her screams as she feels Harley’s finger angle downward and hit her g-spot. 

“Are you gonna come, you glorious little slut? Hmm?”

Canary nods and whimpers, throwing her hips back to ride Harley’s finger. 

“Mmm, you hungry bitch! I think you need more!” Harley pulls out and adds more spit before adding a second finger. Canary’s hungry hole easily sucks in both digits and Harley resumes fucking her lover senseless.

Canary is lost to the world, chasing her orgasm and heeding nothing else.

“Are you ready to fucking come, Dinah?”

It’s an unnecessary question. Canary goes silent and her muscles clench, squeezing Harley’s fingers almost painfully as she rides over the crest of her climax.

Harley never stops fucking her and stroking her clit as Canary crashes down into deep-chested cries and staccato trembling

“Shit… oh my… fuckfuckfuck...” Canary babbles as she comes down, hugging the wall as if she would collapse without it. 

Harley chuckles as she slows her strokes, gradually easing her fingers from the spent girl and grasping her firmly from behind, wrapping her in her arms securely to hold her up.

“Relax. I got ya. You’re about to fall over.”

Canary laughs breathlessly, allowing herself to go boneless in the harlequin’s embrace as she catches her breath.

They lay pressed together and silent for some long moments as they come down from their highs. 

“Harley! Are you in there, Puddin’?” a deep voice yells from the entrance of the bathroom. Both of the girls’ eyes go wide. 

“Yeah I’ll be right there, Puddin’!” 

“Shit I gotta go,” the pale blond says, straightening her skirt. She is still fully clothed and hastily checks herself in the mirror, pulling a tube of lipstick from her cleavage and applying a fresh coat in the mirror. 

Her reflection winks at Canary saucily. “I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Harley turns and takes in Canary’s half-naked and ravaged appearance with an amused twinkle in her eyes. 

She looked just like she had imagined her.

She smacks a blushing cheek affectionately. 

“Next time my ass is yours, okay?”

Harley Quinn’s sly, satisfied look as she unlocks the stall door and saunters away will haunt Dinah Lance for weeks.

As she cleans up and puts her clothes back on, Canary tells herself there will never be a next time.

She almost believes herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the smut would start after this. I swear I will try to do it. No guaranteed timeline. Abolish time! The world is burning! I'm a Gemini! But it's Virgo season so at least I've done something. Thanks for reading! Love ya. Praying for everyone's safety. Kudos and comment and bring a smile to my face, pretty please? <3


End file.
